


Blood Moon

by nuttinonice (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is an OBGYN, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Half Werewolf Keith, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Pregnant Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: They already know that what they’re doing will be… complicated. A werewolf like Shiro mating with a half-wolf Omega like Keith, it’ll be hard for them to conceive and it’ll be a difficult pregnancy with the possibility of birth defects and a high miscarriage risk. They considered for a while that maybe they shouldn’t have kids of their own, biologically speaking, but it became clear soon how badly they both wanted them. Keith wants this. He wants to carry Shiro’s kits himself even if the road is tough.“It should be any minute now.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s feet a final squeeze before joining him on the sofa and reaching for the pregnancy test, still blank.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for someone, thank you for requesting it!

**Notes:** Werewolf! Alpha Shiro, Half-Wolf Omega Keith, ABO dynamics, complicated pregnancy

 

“You don’t have to rub my feet, Babe.” Keith smiles from his place on their sofa, feet kicked up on the ottoman as his Alpha - and husband - carefully kneads his swollen feet one by one. “We have to wait a few more minutes no matter how anxious we are.”

“Helping you relax, helps me relax.” Shiro smiles as his thumb does something heavenly to the arch of Keith’s foot. 

“Fuck, okay, you can keep doing that.” Keith sighs, glancing at the pregnancy test on the coffee table. They always take forever to show his results. 

They already know that what they’re doing will be… complicated. A werewolf like Shiro mating with a half-wolf Omega like Keith, it’ll be hard for them to conceive and it’ll be a difficult pregnancy with the possibility of birth defects and a high miscarriage risk. They considered for a while that maybe they shouldn’t have kids of their own, biologically speaking, but it became clear soon how badly they both wanted them. Keith wants this. He wants to carry Shiro’s kits himself even if the road is tough. 

“It should be any minute now.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s feet a final squeeze before joining him on the sofa and reaching for the pregnancy test, still blank. 

“It’s gonna suck if this isn’t it.” Keith pouts as he tucks himself under Shiro’s arm to watch the screen. “I hate wasting a heat.”

“It’s not wasted. I love making love to you when you’re like that.” Shiro says and presses a soft kiss to Keith’s temple, nuzzling his nose against the spot. “If this one’s not it, we’ll just try again. We’ll keep trying until it takes.” He says as he slides one hand up Keith’s shirt to rub his belly. It’s flat for now and Shiro gives his treasure trail a few light scratches that tickle him, but soon it’ll be smooth and swollen with their child - or children. If Keith was a full werewolf, they’d be looking at multiple, but given his half status, they’re more likely to have twins at most. 

“Mm, well it should be any second now.” Keith says, nestling into Shiro’s side to look down at the pregnancy test. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up too much, but God, it’d be nice if this was it. He wants to have Shiro’s kits so bad it hurts. He’s about to shake the test to try and force a result out of it when a small pink plus side fades onto the screen. “Holy shit.”

“Is that-”

“Yes!” Keith beams, tossing the pregnancy test onto the coffee table as he climbs into Shiro’s lap, squeezing the life out of him. “Takashi, I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah you are, Baby.” Shiro laughs, hugging him back and pressing a few kisses into Keith’s hair. “I’m so happy.”

“Can we go to the doctor today?” Keith grins, pulling back to kiss him with all the love that’s swelling in his chest. It’s the kind of kiss that makes their teeth clack and puts their lips in danger of bruising, but Keith is so happy, he can’t bring himself to care. 

“Sure thing, Baby.” Shiro coos, reaching up to comb his fingers through Keith’s hair as he grins right back at him. His eyes are all bright as he leans in and kisses down Keith’s neck. “You’re gonna be amazing.” He pushes his hand up Keith’s shirt to rub his belly and Keith preens. He can’t wait for it to swell with their child or children. He loves Shiro so much, he just wants to give him the world and this feels like the biggest thing he can do for him. “Hey, let’s grab our shoes and go to the doctor.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s waist a final squeeze. “We’ll celebrate when we get home, okay?”

“Yeah?” Keith smiles.

“Whatever you want, Angel.” Shiro cooes, slipping his hand between Keith’s thighs and cupping his pussy through his sweatpants for one short moment, squeezing to tease him before letting go and easing Keith off his lap. 

Keith blushes as Shiro stands up from the couch and gives him one more kiss. A little celebratory sex would really seal the deal for this being  _ possibly _ one of the best days of his life.

They rush to find their shoes and find Shiro’s car keys, then they’re jumping in the car to drive to the OBGYN. They’ve been a few times before for fertility testing and to make sure they were compatible with each other biologically - which luckily they were. Shiro drives a little over the speed limit, but keeps a protective hand gripping Keith’s thigh the whole way. Keith is still buzzing from how Shiro teased him on the sofa, but he shakes it off. He does not want to be horny when his legs go up in stirrups. 

They go straight into the clinic and wait an agonizing five minutes in a bland waiting room with health and maternity magazines until Allura, their obstetrician comes out in a lab coat and invites them back with a smile. 

“So we think today’s the day, huh?” Allura teases as Keith, after changing into a hospital gown, settles down in the chair with his legs parted. She raises the stirrups and helps guide Keith’s ankles up. “I’m just going to check your cervix, alright Keith? If you’re pregnant, we should be able to observe some softness.”

“Okay.” Keith nods, taking a deep breath and taking Shiro’s hand. He really doesn’t like being touched by someone other than his mate, even for a medical examination, but they bear it. He squeezes Shiro’s hand as Allura examines his cervix and sighs in relief when she pulls back. “Anything?”

“It is looking soft, you can start getting those hopes up I’d say.” Allura says, taking off her plastic gloves and dropping them in the trash before reaching for a sterile plastic cup with a lid and handing it over. “Urine sample time.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Shiro asks, his hand coming up to squeeze Keith’s shoulder protectively. They both know he gets nervous in medical settings and even if it’s embarrassing, Keith appreciates that Shiro is sweet enough to help him with a urine test. Plus, Keith’s not… great at them. He tends to make a mess or in general, just have shotty aim.

“Yes please.” Keith gives a small nod and lets Shiro help him up out of the chair. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to take the sample.” Allura says before heading out the door, leaving Keith and Shiro to step into the room’s adjoining bathroom on their own.

“Alright, come here, Baby.” Shiro says, taking the cup as he flicks the bathroom light on.

They’ve done this before so it’s not too weird, but Keith does feel a little embarrassed asking his husband to hold a sample cup for him. But Keith knows the drill. He lifts up his hospital gown and widens his stance, Shiro pressing a loving kiss to his forehead as he removes the lid of the cup. 

“Do you have to go?”

Keith blushes and nods his head as Shiro reaches between his legs and holds the cup up to his lips, covering his urethra, so they won’t lose anything.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Baby. It’s just a test.”

Keith hides his face in Shiro’s neck anyways when he goes, listening to the familiar  _ hiss _ sound of his urine filling up the sample cup. He runs out just before the cup fills and Shiro takes it away, screwing on the lid and giving Keith another kiss on the lips. 

“Good boy.” He says as he nuzzles their noses together. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just nervous.”

Shiro takes a sanitary wipe from the metal cabinet on the wall and puts the cup inside, tearing open the paper on the wipe and reaching between Keith’s legs to swipe once between his lips before tossing it in the trash. 

“You don’t have to do that part.” Keith says as he drops his hospital gown. 

“I just like taking care of you.” Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s lower back to lead him back out of the bathroom and back to the padded examination chair to wait for Allura.

Keith shuts his eyes and lets Shiro stroke his hair while they wait. Next is the blood test and needles always spook him a bit. It takes a lot for him to transform to any extent, but sometimes his eyes get yellow and his teeth get a little sharp. It leaves him exhausted after.

Allura returns shortly with a needle and a few vials and Keith holds Shiro’s hand hard when she takes his blood sample. He reacts like he would expect he would, the fear and tension making his eyes glow yellow and his fangs emerge, but when Allura removes the needle and takes his sample away for testing, Shiro coos to him, presses sweet kisses into his hair until it goes away.

“You can change clothes now, Baby.” Shiro says when he brings Keith his sweatpants and t-shirt again. They hadn’t bothered to put on nicer clothes before rushing to the doctor.

“I should’ve worn underwear.” Keith winces as he sheds the hospital gown and steps back into his sweatpants, slipping into the t-shirt too and stretching out his arms. “It’s gonna suck if after all this, it’s a false positive.”

“I’m sure it’s not. She said we could get our hopes up a bit, yeah?” Shiro pulls him in and gives him a kiss on the lips, soft and sweet to help bring Keith back down. “How are you feeling?”

“Drained thanks to that stupid needle.” Keith sighs, leaning into him and resting his head on his shoulder. “I might not be up for celebration sex.”

“It’s okay.” Shiro laughs, giving him a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. “We’ll go home and do whatever you want.”

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Allura returns and calls them into her office, each of them sitting in the arm chairs in front of her desk as she pulls up their file on her computer. 

“So… are we pregnant?” Shiro asks, still holding Keith’s hand protectively.

Allura turns to look at them and takes a deep breath, her expression stern, not the happy celebratory smile they were expecting. “You are.”

“Why aren’t we happy then?” Keith swallows, tightening his grip on Shiro’s hand.

“I… want to be honest with you two.” Allura sighs. “Keith, you have every right to be happy right now, but I need to inform you two that this is going to be a high risk pregnancy.”

“H-How so?”

“If we play our cards right, this will be a healthy and viable pregnancy, but in part due to your mixed biology, this is going to be a high miscarriage risk.” Allura says, sliding a pamphlet of information on high-risk pregnancies across the desk. “You’ll need frequent check ups, careful monitoring, a lot of extra testing when the baby starts to develop to tell us if there are any birth defects and you are at risk for some defects that potentially threaten the life of the baby. You’ll also probably experience much more severe pregnancy symptoms.”

“Oh.” Keith’s heart sinks, his free hand coming protectively to his stomach as he looks over at Shiro. “I mean, Takashi, you still want to go through with this too right? I-I want to. We’ll just be careful.”

“Of course I do.” Shiro nods, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “We’ll make it work. It’ll be okay.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Allura smiles, taking a prescription pad from her desk drawer and scribbling something down. “This is a prenatal vitamin I want you to take daily. I’m gonna send you off with some pamphlets on diet and exercise and I want to see you again in two weeks. You have my number if there’s an emergency.”

“Thank you.” Shiro says as he gathers the pamphlets on the desk and stands up with Keith. “We’ll see you again soon.”

“Good luck, you two.”

They leave the clinic and Keith sticks close to Shiro, still rubbing his flat stomach with worry. “Do you think it’ll be okay?”

“I think it’ll be perfect.” Shiro smiles when they get to the car. “We’ll be okay, sweet pea. Let’s get you home now.”

It’s not a long drive home and Keith is eager to crawl into bed. He feels fatigued and they have a lot of preparation work to do, so he shuts his eyes and lets Shiro drive him home. The crook of his arm is sore from the blood draw and he’s got a lot to worry about. A nap would do him some good.

“Come on you.” Shiro leads him inside and takes him straight upstairs to the bedroom, giving him a few soft kisses and helping him out of his clothes before pulling the comforter back. “Lay down.”

“What are you up to?” Keith laughs, flopping down on the bed, naked how he likes to sleep. He runs hot, but he likes to snuggle, so pajamas don’t get a whole lot of use.

“I don’t want you to be worried about anything and I know you’re tired, but there’s still some celebrating in order, yeah?” Shiro strips his shirt off and crawls up the foot of the bed. “Can I go down on you?”

“Really?” Keith blushes. It’s something Shiro does often, but he didn’t expect it right now. “I’m too tired to really reciprocate.”

“You don’t need to.” Shiro says as he parts Keith’s legs and settles between them, pressing a few kisses up the inside of his thigh to tease. “For the next nine months, I’m gonna treat you like a king, Baby. Anything you want, you just ask me.”

“You’re way too doting.” Keith sighs, but spreads himself further anyways, preening when Shiro licks over the length of his pussy with a flat tongue, spreading the slick from his hole up to his clit. “Mm.” He shoves his hand down into Shiro’s hair and sighs when his mate starts sucking on his clit. The past few months, they’ve been fucking so much for the sake of procreation, it’s been a while since Shiro gave him head like this. 

Shiro moans around him and sucks dutifully while one hand smooths up and down Keith’s thigh, the other coming up to ease two thick fingers and crook them upwards inside his pussy, perfectly massaging his g-spot.

“Takashi.” Keith whimpers, throwing one leg over his shoulder. “Fuck.”

Shiro eats him out like a man starving, swirling his tongue in circles over Keith’s clit, nibbling on it with his lips over his teeth, fingering him at a slow, but deep pace while his tongue pleasures him even more. 

“I fucking missed this.” Keith breathes, rolling his hips against Shiro’s mouth. “Jesus, you’re gonna make me come so fast.”

Shiro just hums and sucks his clit back into his mouth, pulsing his fingers faster until Keith tugs his hair and cries out with an early orgasm he lets Shiro lick him through. 

“Feel good?” Shiro grins when he lifts his head and wipes his mouth.

“You’re awesome.” Keith sighs. “Come cuddle with me.”

Shiro is eager to oblige, sliding out of bed to shed the rest of his clothes before crawling in with Keith and moving the spare pillows around them for a little nest as he pulls the comforters around them.

“We’re finally pregnant.” Keith laughs as he snuggles in close. “I mean, even with the risks, God Shiro, I’m so happy.”

“Me too, Baby.” Shiro says, letting Keith rest against his chest as he strokes his back. “I’ll make dinner when you wake up, okay?”

“Mm, my Alpha making dinner for me. This’ll be a fun nine months.”

“Whatever you want from me, Keith.” Shiro says with a squeeze and a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I’m here to provide.”

**

Allura wasn’t joking about the pregnancy symptoms. They’re one month in, Keith’s belly just starting to harden with what will become the swell of their child and he’s losing it. He spends an hour throwing up almost every morning. He’s been getting hot flashes day in and day out and to make matters worse, he’s so anxious about miscarrying that his stomach hurts constantly. The worst part is that he knows his tension is bad for the baby, but nothing Shiro does can fully relax him. 

As the pregnancy progresses, they go to frequent ultrasounds just for Keith’s peace of mind, letting him see their child’s growth, reminding him that she’s healthy (they learned the sex on the fourth trip). Keith is relieved he’s not carrying more than one actually, but he feels so connected to her, his worst fear becomes losing this baby. Even if they do everything right, he could still miscarry.

Shiro makes it easier. He does everything he can for Keith, ranging from household chores to going down on him before bed almost every night. He rubs Keith’s belly no matter how much it’s growing and when the pressure on Keith’s bladder makes him start wetting the bed on occasion, Shiro just soothes him and does the laundry.

Four months in, Keith’s starting to get the swing of things. He’s incredibly horny, so it’s easy for Shiro to make him happy. They can’t have the rough sex they often like to indulge in, but Shiro makes sure to satisfy him. 

“You’re so wet, Baby. Taking my knot so fucking good.” Shiro grunts as he rolls his hips, buried fully in Keith as they rock together. 

Keith is practically drooling underneath him, whimpering with every motion as he takes the swell of Shiro’s cock. The pace isn’t as fast as he’d prefer, but the extra girth of the knot is pressed so heavenly up against his g-spot, that he couldn’t care less. He’s going on his fourth orgasm and Shiro’s fast approaching too. 

Shiro grips the headboard with one hand as he fucks into him, leaning down to press loving kisses all down Keith’s neck, swiping his tongue over his mating mark - a constant reminder of who Keith belongs to. “I’m gonna come, Darling.”

Keith just whines and digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders as his back arches in one last orgasm, crying out Shiro’s name and wrapping his legs around his waist to drive him in deep before he shivers at the feeling of Shiro’s come filling him up.

Shiro fucks them both through orgasm before collapsing over Keith, keeping his weight on his elbows as he catches his breath, so he doesn’t press on Keith’s stomach. “God, that was good, Baby.”

“Yeah.” Keith laughs, reaching up to twirl Shiro’s hair floof around his finger. “Snuggle me for a minute while the knot goes down.”

Shiro hums in agreement and they carefully shift their position, Shiro spooning him from behind and hugging him close while the swell goes down. It only takes a minute or two, but Keith always delights in getting to warm Shiro’s cock for a bit after sex. It feels more intimate. “I love your stomach like this. It’s so cute.” Shiro murmurs, rubbing his hand over Keith’s belly and kissing the back of his neck. It’s swollen enough that it’s impossible to miss, but it’s not too large yet. 

“Mm, love you.” Keith purrs as his husband slowly deflates inside him.

“I’m gonna take it out now, Baby.”

“Mmkay.” Keith yawns, lifting his leg a bit, so Shiro can pull out and pouting a little when he feels his husband remove himself. Then he feels Shiro go tense. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go to the hospital.” Shiro says, pulling away and rushing out of bed to pull his jeans and underwear back up before he starts scrambling to find Keith’s clothes too.

“What?” Keith’s face pales and he sits himself up to look down at himself. There’s blood on the insides of his thighs.  _ No _ .

“Put this on, Baby. I’m gonna get you in the car.” Shiro says, shoving a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt into Keith’s hands. 

“A-Am I losing the baby?” Keith sniffles his heart starting to pound. “Takashi, I-I can’t do this, I can’t-” He feels his canines sharpen as he starts to hyperventilate, eyes starting to glow yellow. He’s panicking. Their baby’s in danger and his body only knows how to respond to that one way.

“Whoa, whoa,  _ Keith _ .” Shiro says, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Baby, get a hold of yourself. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Do  _ not _ transform, you can’t. You  _ will _ lose this baby if you do.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Keith gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels like everything is caving in.

“ _ Fight it _ , Keith.” Shiro commands, holding his shoulders tight. “We can’t move until you calm down, until I’m sure you won’t go into a transformation in the car. Deep breath.”

Keith is shaking, but he does what he’s told. He takes a deep breath and focuses on Shiro’s touch, trying to calm himself. 

“Good job, Baby. Keep doing that for me, okay? Open your mouth.”

Keith keeps breathing and parts his lips, so Shiro can see his canines retract again. “I-I got it under control, Takashi.” He sniffles when he shuts his mouth. “Take me to the hospital.”

“Okay, let’s get you dressed, Angel.” Shiro coos, dropping the stern tone from before to comfort him as he helps Keith into his clothes. There’s not a lot of blood, but there’s enough to make them both feel sick with worry. 

Keith toes his sneakers on when he’s out of bed and races to the car with Shiro. His heart is still racing and his stomach is killing him, but he has to focus on not letting his panic trigger a transformation. Allura had warned them that if Keith was to do so at any point in the pregnancy, a miscarriage would be almost a sure thing. They’re far,  _ far _ too early in the pregnancy for early induction, so this is an emergency. The kind Keith’s been dreading since the positive pregnancy test.

Shiro herds him into the passenger seat before jumping in behind the wheel, racing them out of the driveway, steering with one hand and grabbing Keith’s with the other.

Keith’s still crying, but he’s stifled the transformation for the time being. He clutches his stomach with his free hand and keeps his fingers intertwined with Shiro’s. He breathes like he’s in labor to still the panic, short shallow breaths then a big long one until he can just breathe deeply. Shiro’s words help. 

“Everything’s okay, Baby. Allura’s gonna take care of you.” Shiro says when he swerves into a parking space in front of the clinic. “I’m gonna carry you, alright?”

“O-Okay.” Keith swallows, sniveling as Shiro jumps out of the car and runs around to his side, opening up the passenger door. Keith lets Shiro unbuckle him and pick him up in his arms, kicking the car door shut as he carries Keith towards the clinic. He has to admit, it’s comforting, being wrapped up like this. He squeezes his eyes shut and keeps his arms around Shiro’s strong shoulders as they walk inside and Shiro hurries to the receptionist. 

“We need Allura right now, Keith might be miscarrying.” Shiro says and Keith hiccups at the reality of it, fresh tears forming in his eyes as he clings to his mate and hopes to God everything turns out okay. 

It only takes a minute for Allura to rush out and hurry them into an examination room. The blood’s seeped into the fabric of his sweatpants when Shiro sets him down in the chair and helps get them off for Allura to see properly. 

“Okay, Keith we talked about this right?” Allura says, looking up at him from between his ankles, elevated in stirrups. “Your genetics and Shiro’s aren’t as compatible as they would be ideally and at this stage in development, your body is confused and trying to reject the baby.”

Keith’s eyes flash yellow again, but Shiro grabs his forearm and presses a warm kiss to the top of his head. 

“Keep it together for me, Baby.” Shiro murmurs. “Calm down, it’s gonna be okay.”

Keith takes a deep breath and nods his head. Shiro’s right, there’s a solution for this. It’s just not a pleasant one. 

“You know you’ll need to be admitted overnight.” Allura says and Keith winces. 

“Yeah. I-I do.”

“We’re going to start treatment immediately.” 

“Okay.” Keith shudders, taking his legs down. Allura hands him some sanitary wipes to clean up the blood and Shiro brings the trash can over to him to make it easier.

“Get cleaned up and change into the hospital gown. When I’m back we’ll move you to a room and get started.”

Keith feels nauseous already, but he nods anyways and watches her leave. 

“Come here, Angel.” Shiro says in a soft voice as he helps Keith out of his t-shirt and drapes the hospital gown over him, tying it back behind his neck. “I’m sorry you’re gonna have to go through this.” He grimaces as Keith cleans up and tosses the wipes in the trash.

“I’m just relieved were not losing the baby.” Keith sighs, reaching for Shiro’s hand and squeezing. “That’s all that matters.”

Allura returns moments later and takes Keith to a room with a window and a proper hospital bed.

Keith knows what’s to come. There’s a medicine that will keep his body from rejecting the baby, the same one that would keep someone from rejecting a liver transplant, but it has to be administered through an IV for 12 hours. The whole time, he’ll have extreme nausea, fever, chills. Not to mention the needle that’ll be stuck in his arm the whole time. 

Shiro helps him get comfy, pulling the blankets up to his chest and kissing his forehead as Allura sets up an IV stand next to him. “It might not be so bad. Allura says everyone reacts differently.”

“At the least, we’ll give you something to make you sleep at night.” Allura says as she finishes prepping the IV. “Arm out.”

Keith holds his left out reluctantly and grips Shiro’s hand with his right, sweating and biting his lip when she inserts it quickly and tapes it down. He hates the feeling. 

“You should feel the effects in the next half hour.” Allura says as she injects the drug into the IV bag. “I’ll check in often. There are bags at your bedside for vomit and buzz me any time, got that?”

“I’ve got him.” Shiro nods, sitting next to Keith on the side of the bed and lifting his arm, so Keith can tuck himself under it. 

When Allura leaves, Keith lets out a sniffle and snuggles into Shiro’s side. He feels shitty already, his body aching just from the effort of  _ almost  _ transforming. He feels lucky though. Their baby’s going to be okay.

“I’m sorry if I was harsh earlier when you were starting to transform.” Shiro says, stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“It’s fine, I needed it.” Keith sighs. “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course, Baby.” Shiro says, reaching down to rub Keith’s belly. “I’m here no matter what.”

**

After the miscarriage scare, things seem to be okay. Keith’s symptoms reduce after the treatment, the baby starts kicking, and Shiro pampers him day in and day out. They’re due for a healthy baby girl at the nine month mark and they’ve never been happier.

On the day Keith’s water breaks, they don’t have a worry in the world beyond the usual nerves surrounding the pain of childbirth. Keith holds his mate’s hand as they speed to a hospital, breathing through his contractions. 

It’s painful, but seems normal, and that’s more comforting to Keith than anything. He squeezes the life out of Shiro’s hand until he gets the epidural and his labor progresses quickly enough that Allura’s between his legs in no time, telling him to push. 

“Keep pushing, Baby. You can do this. You’re doing so great, Keith. Keep going.” Shiro coos to him, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from Keith’s forehead. 

Keith just groans and collapses back on the pillows as the contraction passes. Despite the relief of being so close, it’s the most pain he’s had in his whole life. Shiro just kisses him and picks the sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. 

“You’re almost there, Sweet Pea. You’re doing-”

“Keith, don’t push.” Allura says, standing up between his legs. “You’re bleeding more than you’re supposed to.”

“What?” Keith’s face pales. “What does that mean? Is the baby okay?”

“It means you’re going into emergency surgery.” Allura turns to the team of nurses and cocks her head towards the door. “Let’s move, everyone.”

“What about the baby?” Keith hiccups, his eyes glowing yellow as he looks up at Shiro. For the first time, Shiro looks as terrified as he does. Luckily, the epidural is keeping him from transforming, but he’s still shaking. 

“Keith, you’re going to be fine and so is the baby, we’ve just got to remove her right now.” Allura instructs, taking his feet down from the stirrups. 

“I-Is Shiro still going to be with me?”

“He’ll watch from behind the glass and come out when you’re stitched up. We’ll administer more anesthesia through your epidural and you’ll meet her as soon as she’s out.”

Keith trembles and grips Shiro’s hand a little tighter. “O-Okay. Let’s do it.”

Shiro runs with him when they wheel his bed out of the room and into the OR before the nurses make him retreat behind the glass to watch from afar. 

It’s terrifying, more so than the searing pain he’d been in just a few minutes ago, but Allura talks to him from behind the curtain blocking his vision as they operate. He just wants to hear her. He needs to hear their baby breathe and cry, needs to know that she’s okay and all of this wasn’t for nothing, but soon he looks over at where his husband is watching and sees Shiro’s eyes light up. Then there’s the sound. A whine at first, but then there’s crying. Their daughter is breathing. She’s  _ here _ . 

Allura wipes her down and brings her to Keith as the surgery concludes and he sobs at the first sight of her. A perfect pink little face with Shiro’s black hair and his purple eyes. She’s beautiful. 

It takes a few minutes, but soon Keith is covered and Shiro is sprinting out in scrubs to kiss the life out of him and cut their daughter’s chord. 

“Takashi, she’s perfect.” Keith laughs, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “She’s so perfect.”

“She is, Baby.” Shiro grins as he cradles the newborn. “You did so good. You made this.”

The nurses clean him up and get him on something better for pain management before he’s returned to their hospital room. He’s in for a huge recovery period, but Keith can’t even think about the pain his body’s in once he’s in bed with their baby in his arms and his mate cooing to her. 

They did it. They overcame the odds, did everything they could, and they did it. She’s here. 

She’s theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you can find the rest of my profile here on AO3 under the name nuttinonice and you can find me on Twitter too under the same handle @ nuttinonice ! Let me know if you enjoyed this and if you want me to write something custom for you too, that info can be found on my Twitter!


End file.
